<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's an impostor among us by thatweirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895319">there's an impostor among us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdo/pseuds/thatweirdo'>thatweirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>boom boom boyfriend and significant nerd [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bisexual Bakugou Katsuki, Bisexual Midoriya Izuku, Crack, Multi, Nonbinary Midoriya Izuku, they're all dumbasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdo/pseuds/thatweirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bakusquad and dekusquad play among us together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>boom boom boyfriend and significant nerd [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there's an impostor among us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for convenience, this was written in chat form while they’re playing. here’s their nicknames and colors in the game:<br/>boom boom - orange: katsuki<br/>broccoli - green: izuku<br/>baby shark - red: eijiro<br/>pikachu - yellow: denki<br/>alien queen - pink: mina<br/>pokeball - white: shoto<br/>froggy - lime green: tsuyu<br/>floaty - cyan: ochako<br/>yeet - black: hanta<br/>emo - purple: kyoka</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed like everyone Katsuki interacted with was addicted to Among Us. It was all he heard about these days and his friends had been insisting for him to play with them for ages. One night, he finally caved in and they got reunited in the living room to play together, along with Izuku and their friends, except for Iida, who said “they’re hero students and shouldn’t be wasting time with silly games”. After they all settled down and chose their nicknames and colors, the game started.</p><p> </p><p>- This better be good. - Katsuki said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> there are 2 impostors among us </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>pokeball: </b>Kaminari, why did you make me put pokeball as my name?</p><p> </p><p><b>boom boom: </b>Because you look like a fucking pokeball, icyhot.</p><p> </p><p><b>broccoli: </b>Pokeballs are half red and half white like your hair, Todoroki-kun.</p><p> </p><p><b>pokeball: </b>Oh. Thank you, Midoriya.</p><p> </p><p><b>pikachu: </b>Aaaaah, I hate doing card swipe!</p><p> </p><p><b>froggy: </b>You just have to do it at the right speed, kero.</p><p> </p><p><b>emo: </b>I always get so many wires, it’s so annoying.</p><p> </p><p><b>yeet: </b>Hey, I have medbay if anyone wants to come see.</p><p> </p><p><b>floaty: </b>Me too!</p><p> </p><p><b>alien queen: </b>I have meteors, y’all can come see after Hanta and Ochako.</p><p> </p><p><b>baby shark: </b>I don’t have anything, but I’ll go look.</p><p> </p><p><b>boom boom: </b>Me too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> DEAD BODY REPORTED </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>emo: </b>I found Todoroki in electrical.</p><p> </p><p><b>pikachu: </b>Holy shit, is anyone sus??</p><p> </p><p><b>emo: </b>Didn’t see anyone near, let’s just skip for now.</p><p> </p><p><b>baby shark: </b>Okay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No one was ejected. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>boom boom: </b>‘cause I-I-I’m in the stars tonight, so watch me bring the fire and set the night alight, hey.</p><p> </p><p><b>floaty: </b>I didn’t know you liked kpop, Bakugou-kun!</p><p> </p><p><b>boom boom: </b>Shut up, round face.</p><p> </p><p><b>broccoli: </b>Kacchan likes kpop! He stans a lot of groups.</p><p> </p><p><b>boom boom: </b>Shut up, Deku!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oxygen depletion in 30s… </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>froggy: </b>I’m near admin, kero.</p><p> </p><p><b>alien queen</b>: Okay, I’ll go fix the other one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> EMERGENCY MEETING </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>pikachu: </b>I SAW SOMEONE VENTING, I SAW SOMEONE VENTING IN MEDBAY! WAIT, SOMEONE KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND WHAT THE FUCK! AND TSUYU AND HANTA TOO????</p><p> </p><p><b>broccoli: </b>Who did you see venting?</p><p> </p><p><b>pikachu: </b>I don’t know, I think it was red, I just ran when I saw it.</p><p> </p><p><b>baby shark: </b>Wait bro, it wasn’t me, I was with you in electrical five seconds ago!</p><p> </p><p><b>pikachu: </b>The vent from electrical goes to medbay! And you always keep marinating me when you’re the impostor. I don’t trust you, bro.</p><p> </p><p><b>baby shark: </b>Are you sure you didn’t see orange?</p><p> </p><p><b>boom boom: </b>What the fuck, shitty hair?</p><p> </p><p><b>floaty: </b>I don’t think it was Bakugou-kun, I saw him at reactor not too long ago.</p><p> </p><p><b>alien queen: </b>Are we all voting for Ei??</p><p> </p><p><b>boom boom: </b>Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> baby shark was not an impostor </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>alien queen: </b>Wait, we’re five now and we still have two impostors, if they kill someone, we lose.</p><p> </p><p><b>floaty: </b>Finish your tasks fast, everyone.</p><p> </p><p><b>pikachu: </b>I only have one task left!</p><p> </p><p><b>alien queen: </b>I’m being followed! Someone call an emergency meeting now!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The impostors won. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>- Kacchan and Midoriya??? BUT HOW? - Kaminari yelled, shocked at the loss.</p><p> </p><p>- Kacchan, we got a perfect victory in your first time playing! - Izuku said, hugging their boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>- Hell yeah. I like this game. - Katsuki said, kissing Izuku on their cheek.</p><p> </p><p>- Midoriya, why do you always kill me first? - Todoroki asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>- You focus too much on your tasks and never notice when I vent right next to you, Todoroki-kun.</p><p> </p><p>- Oh.</p><p> </p><p>- Anyone want a rematch? - Kirishima asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - Hell yeah! </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been lowkey addicted to among us for a while, so I wanted to write them playing it too, SORRY FOR WHATEVER THIS WAS.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>